One Shots
by Legend of Today
Summary: So far it's Harry Potter and Avengers oneshots! Read if you want, don't if you don't.
1. Harry Potter 1

**Chapter 1: A Barmaid's Tale**

Sophie knocked on the door quietly. She'd been dreading this day for weeks and didn't know how she would face the Gryffindor Head of House after this meeting. There was a quiet, "Come in," and she entered.

Professor McGonagall smiled slightly from behind her desk as one of her favorite students walked into her office. "Miss Davis, I trust you've been thinking of your life outside Hogwarts."

"Yes, Professor. I have a plan."

"Great. However, this meeting is for Careers Advice so we will talk for a couple minutes of your plan before you can leave." She looked down at what appeared to be Sophie's transcripts.

"Of course, Professor."

"Miss Davis, if your grades continue like this, when you graduate from Hogwarts your seventh year, you could go into practically any field of work! Of course certain fields require special courses but-"

"Pardon me, Professor," Sophie interrupted politely. "But I already know what job I want."

"Of course. What job may that be? I can tell you what the requirements are." She looked at Sophie expectantly.

"I want to be a Barmaid, Professor." She waited in the silence for a moment before continuing, "Like Madam Rosmerta."

"Like-like… A _Barmaid_? Are you _absolutely_ _sure_? With your grades you could run for Minister of Magic!"

Sophie sighed. This was what she expected. "But that's just it Professor, I'm not interested in any of those high-end jobs."

"And you truly think you'll enjoy being a Barmaid?" Professor McGonagall asked quietly, looking at her as if she had suddenly sprouted antlers.

"Yes Professor." Sophie smiled at the thought. She didn't truly know why working behind the counter sounded so appealing. Perhaps it was because it seemed so _mundane_. Sophie had never been one to cry out for attention. Not like the fourth year Gryffindor boys that called themselves the Marauders.

"Alright then Miss Davis." McGonagall seemed to have gotten over her shock and just seemed disappointed. Sophie understood. The Professor had been hinting that she may need an intern or a helper and Sophie could only guess she'd wanted her to apply. "Best be off now or you'll be late to the Quidditch match!"

Sophie laughed at Professor McGonagall's face. Her mouth was set in a firm line but her eyes blazed with something else. Possibly pride. "We wouldn't want that now would we?"

* * *

 _Three Years Later_

* * *

"'Scuse me," a male voice said from the bar.

Sophie looked up and smiled. "Sirius Black? Come to get another girl drunk, eh?"

"Davis?" Sirius asked, whirling around to face her. When his eyes met her's he broke out into a grin. "It _is_ you!"

"The one and only," she replied, a smirk on her face. "It's been what, a year since I've seen you?"

"Don't be so bloody dramatic, Sophie. It's only been a couple months," another voice called out. Sophie's eyes followed to where Sirius had turned and she caught sight of James, Remus, Peter, and Lily at a booth near the window.

Sophie shot a quick glance to Rosmerta who was following the exchange and gave her a quick nod. Practically running out from behind the bar, Sophie made her way past Sirius—who seemed rather bothered by the fact—and ran into the open arms of James, the one who'd spoken. "James!"

"Now what did I say about dramatics?" He asked, pulling away. He shot her a wink. "It's good to see you. The team could've really used you in our match against Ravenclaw. Mind you we still won. We actually came as a group, see. First Firewhiskeys and all that."

"Right… So five Firewhiskeys then?" James followed her to the bar where Sirius still stood, a small frown on his face. When he caught Sophie staring, his usual smirk came back into place.

"No, Remus and Lily both want a Butterbeer instead." James smiled as Sophie poured two Butterbeers.

"Light drinkers, eh?"

"You could say that." After the drinks were done she handed him the two mugs and he grinned. "So three then."

"Five," Sirius replied with a grin of his own. "And I'll have you know, that girl was the only girl I've been with that _coincidentally_ got drunk."

"Sure Black."

As James went back to the booth to give Lily and Remus their drinks, Sirius slid onto one of the barstools. " _Black_? That hurts!" He feigned agony and clutched at his shirt. Out of the corner of her eye, Sophie saw a girl swoon.

"You started it by calling me Davis."

"I couldn't help it, love! I was so stunned by your beauty that all I could remember was your last name."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "That doesn't even make sense. Honestly, it'd be best if you just flirted with Rosmerta, I think she rather enjoys it." She pulled out two different bottles of Firewhiskey. "Which brand you want?"

"Never seen that one before." Sirius said, eyeing the bottle of Blishen's Fire Cinnamon Flavoured Whiskey.

"That's because we technically don't sell it; it's part of my personal stock. It's rather weak when it comes to Firewhiskey to be quite honest. Muggles could drink it if they wanted."

"Right, well how about three of each?"

"I thought you wanted five?" She quickly poured three glasses of Blishen's. She scooted them towards Sirius who flashed her a grin before draining one of the glasses, not even batting an eye. She put the bottle away and started pouring the Ogden's Firewhiskey in three separate glasses. "For your first time that was rather _uninteresting_."

"You're right… One moment." He paused to look back at his booth where James was sitting down, seeming to have no intention of returning to the bar. Sophie looked back at Sirius to see him wincing. Whatever it was that happened seemed to be rather painful.

"Sirius! Oh, what happened?"

"It hurts," he responded with a groan. He looked up at her, the pain evident in his eyes.

Sophie panicked slightly. "What hurts? What happened?"

"The Firewhiskey…" He smirked at her shocked expression. "It _burns_."

"Why you bloody prick! You had me worried! I thought you were being serious-"

"I _am_ Sirius."

"Ugh! You're a prat, you know that? You just make me so _furious_! I thought you were _hurt_." Somehow, Sophie had managed to come to the other side of the counter, and stood right in front of him. She could feel the stares and she stopped yelling, looking at everyone sheepishly.

"Sorry everyone! Don't mind us!" Sirius looked at her with a wicked grin. "Just your everyday lovers' quarrel."

"What? No! I don't know _what_ -" Before she could continue the thought Sirius cut her off with a quick peck on the lips. Seeming satisfied with that, the people of the Three Broomsticks went back to what they were doing.

"You-you," Sophie sputtered. She blinked twice. "You _kissed_ me!"

"Yes," he said simply, still smiling."And I rather enjoyed it too."

"Shut up, you dunderhead! I have to get back to work!"

"Alright, love!" He practically sang. He just loved to tease, didn't he? "Have a good day!"

With that, he levitated the remaining five Firewhiskeys over to his table, giving Lily and Remus the last two tame ones.

Sophie rolled her eyes at his antics and squeezed by Rosmerta to put away the Ogden's Firewhiskey. Seeing a customer spill their Butterbeer across the tavern, she grabbed a rag and turned to go clean it up but was blocked by Madam Rosmerta herself. She didn't say a word, just looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

After a moment of complete silence, for Sophie didn't know what to say, Rosmerta cleared her throat. "If you're not going to go over there and kiss him, then _I will_!"

Of course, she knew the older witch was joking; it'd be highly inappropriate for a witch her age to kiss a seventeen year old boy. She nodded anyway and headed over to the Marauder's booth, her rag completely forgotten on the counter.

Sophie grinned when Sirius looked up from the booth, a smile sliding onto his already attractive features. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him up from the booth before kissing him right then and there, in the middle of The Three Broomsticks, in front of his friends. Pulling away, he rested his forehead against her's, his eyes still closed she noticed.

"What brought this on?" His breath fanned across her lips and she smiled slightly. He opened his eyes then and Sophie realized just how alluring grey could be.

"Rosmerta, believe it or not."

He grinned. " _Best. Boss. Ever._ "


	2. Harry Potter 2

**Chapter 2: Back in Time for Christmas**

James sighed in relief as he sat down in one of the chairs by the fireplace, while Sirius jumped up and down, grinning. "No homework today, mate!"

"You know what that means!" Peter squeaked, a small smile on his face, looking at Sirius in admiration.

"SNOWDAY!" The boys all joined in, even Remus said it quietly.

Sirius grinned mischievously at the others. "Same as last time?" He was met with nods. "Moony, this time you're on watch. If anyone comes close, get rid of them. I don't care how. Wormtail, you're to scout out the area before hand, see if there's enough snow. If there isn't, we can just replicate it or enlarge it, but check anyway. Prongs and I will build the fort and enchant the snowballs. Any questions?"

"Well," Remus began, "Sirius, you're much more persuasive and deceptive than I am and… If anyone starts asking questions, I'm not sure how convincing my lies will be. What if someone wants to go outside where we are and I can't come up with an excuse?"

"Moony's right Pads, you're much better at distracting. He and I will take care of the spells."

"Alright," Sirius frowned. "But if a teacher asks what I'm doing, I can't promise my charming personality will help any, mate."

"Unless it's Minnie," James pointed out, a small smile playing on his features.

" _Especially_ if it's Minnie," corrected Sirius.

James smirked and looked at his friends, his Marauders. This was to be one of their last pranks at Hogwarts seeing as they were seventh years. Christmas was coming soon and with the Dark Lord in power, who knew if they'd be coming back from break? _We can only hope for the best,_ he supposed. "Now remember, if Lily-flower asks what you're doing Padfoot, answer honestly and she'll probably just roll her eyes and move on. Tell her I said 'hello' if she does show up. If any Slytherin shows up, make them seem like they're not worthy of entering the area and they'll likely really want to. If Minnie shows up, abandon your shift and follow her down the corridors to wherever she's headed and execute the second part of the prank. Then head to the dungeons for the third part of the prank. Remember the spell is-"

" _Rosea Perpetuum!_ I know, Prongs." Sirius interrupted with a sigh, but his grin was feral.

"Right. Peter, after you find us the perfect spot for the snow part of the prank, I want you to go down to the kitchens and ask for help from the house elves for the fourth part of the prank. Then head towards the dungeons to help Sirius with the third part, okay? Got it?"

Sirius and Peter nodded with grins on both of their faces. Sirius looked at Peter and added, "Don't eat too much while you're down there. If everything goes right, tonight we'll sneak down to the kitchens for celebration, seeing as we'll miss dinner because of the prank."

Peter nodded, blushing, and scurried outside. A minute or two later he came back.

"I've found it."

* * *

Fred and George grinned at each other. It was Christmas of their fifth year and Sirius Black was on the loose. Arthur thought that Hogwarts was the safest place for them to be so they'd stayed behind for Christmas break. Fred opened a brightly wrapped present first, while George went for the one Molly had packed them. "Look, Freddie! Mum changed your color this year! You're grey, and I'm still green." As Fred was forced into his sweater by his twin, he popped in a piece of candy from his first present. He felt the warm wool slide over him and sighed. "Mum always knows," he heard George say quietly.

Fred and George unwrapped present after present, eating most of the candy right away and throwing the books aside, till there was one left.

"I wonder who this one's from, Georgie," said Fred curiously, peering at the last gift. It was small, and fit in his hand perfectly. It was wrapped in a charcoal gray paper of sorts with a silver and green ribbon wrapped around it. On it, in small, neat handwriting, was both of their names.

"Open it already, mate!" George said, eyes wide.

"But why is it Slytherin colours? It could be a prank!" Fred sighed when he saw his brother roll his eyes, and slowly peeled back the wrapping paper. He carefully took off the lid and gasped.

 _A Time Turner._

* * *

"Attack!" James screamed as two red-headed Slytherins appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Remus was confused as to how they got in. After all, they couldn't Apparate. This was Hogwarts!

James muttered the enchantment again, but the snowballs swirled around him, this time, and hit him in the face.

"Ow…" Remus heard James mutter as he fell back with a laugh. Luckily the other times it had worked, and now only two unknown Slytherins had seen James' epic fail. "Oi, Moony! Will you help me up already or are you too busy daydreaming?"

"Sorry, mates," Remus heard as he picked up his friend. He looked over his shoulder to see the two redheads coming over to them. "We heard you yell attack and we threw up a defensive shield and caused your own spell rebounded on you. We didn't know you just wanted a snowball fight."

As they got closer, Remus could see that they were identical. _Twins,_ he thought with a smile. _How interesting._

"Why are you talking to us? Like we're friends?" James blurted.

The taller of the two started to respond before his twin interrupted. "Oh! Fred, look! He looks like Harry! I mean, the eyes are different obviously and he doesn't have a scar, but the hair and glasses are the same, for sure! And _him_ -"

"George, shut up, mate. Yes, he looks like Harry, and yes he looks like a younger Lupin, but that doesn't mean anything." Here, Fred made eye contact with Remus, who stared at him, dumbstruck. "Why wouldn't we be nice to you, mate?"

"Erm, well… You're Snakes and-"

"We're _what?_ " Remus saw the boy's eyes widen in disbelief. "I, for one, am _not_ a Snake."

"Georgie, yes you are. I am too. Look," and he did. Remus was beyond confused at this point. He thought he was going mad! Two redheads, Weasleys by the looks of them, were Slytherins and they didn't know. They'd appeared out of nowhere and somehow knew the two of them-Remus and James. "It's the sweaters Mum gave us that's making them think we're Snakes..."

"Interesting," George mused. "But I can assure you two, we're most definitely _not_ Snakes. In fact-"

"-we're-"

"-Lions..." George finished.

"You two are very odd," James said with an eyebrow raised, and Remus had to hold back a grin.

"Quite," the boy named Fred responded. "Would you two happened to know how we got here? Last I know is-"

"-we were-"

"-opening-"

"-presents from Mum," George finished.

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you two do that often?"

"Do-"

"-what?" Fred supplied with a smirk, earning a high-five from James. Remus just sighed, exasperated.

"James... We need to go finish the prank with Padfoot and Wormtail."

"Wait..." Fred stopped to take in the appearances of Remus and James and suddenly looked excited. "Did you say _James?_ And _Padfoot_ and _Wormtail?_ "

"Er... Yeah?" James looked at the two redheads, suspicion flashing behind his glasses.

"Wow... So _you're_ the Marauders? We've been searching for you for months! But if you're Gryffindors..."

"And _we're_ Gryffindors..." George frowned.

"Why haven't we seen you before?" James finished, Remus' confusion only increased.

"Do you suppose that when we opened the present and saw the Time Turner, it sent us back to the past?" George asked his twin quietly, but Remus still heard.

"Time Turner? Is _that_ how you got here?" James asked, moving himself to stand partially in front of Remus.

"I suppose, yes. But that would mean _you're_ Remus Lupin and _you're_ James Potter."

"That would be us. James, don't ask them anything about the future. If they tell us anything, it could alter everything and ruin the future."

"Alright, alright. I won't ask them anything..." He paused, as though trying to show Remus he was going to behave. He smirked, "Do Lily and I-"

" _James!_ " said Remus, exasperated.

"Right, right… Sorry, mate." James looked at the twins, obviously trying to be discreet, and was met with a small nod and a wink. Remus shook his head. Was he to be the only mature one in every group of friends he had?

"Well, we best be off, we've got a prank to do. And I'm sure you guys have to get home soon. It was nice meeting you." Remus said quickly.

"Remy! We just met them! And while they are Slytherins here, could we have a quick snowball fight? Just for jokes?"

The twins nodded vigorously and James looked at him with puppy dog eyes, odd, seeing as Sirius was the dog of the group.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Yes!" The twins danced for a moment. Picking up a snowball, Fred looked at Remus with a grin before smashing snow on his head. He put a hand up in the air in mock salute, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Oooh!" James smiled, as Remus got the snow out of his hair. "It's _on._ "

* * *

"Fred! George!" A voice yelled from the Common Room as soon as the twins got back. George's eyes were wide and Fred's mouth was open, making the latter think they looked rather cartoonish. He knew that voice anywhere.

 _Lupin._

"Erm… Coming, Professor!" Fred called down before shoving the closed box with the Time Turner in his robes pocket which he threw over his Weasley sweater. Fred and George scurried out of their dorm and down to the Common Room only to be met with a fuming Professor.

"Hey, Moony! What brings you here this fine Christmas morning?" The portrait swung open to be met with a stone-faced McGonagall. "And I see you brought Minnie with you! Lovely! I hope you got the pink off all the Slytherins and out of your office... Sirius was definitely something, wasn't he?"

"Give me the Time Turner, Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall, her voice strained, her mouth pressed into a line to keep from frowning.

Fred pulled the black box out from his robes pocket and tossed it to McGonagall, who looked at it with wide eyes. "That's-that's…"

"Dumbledore's handwriting… Yes." Remus said quietly, just above a whisper. "I wonder..."

Fred watched as their two professors left Gryffindor Tower, and turned to George. "Perhaps we should get him some thick, woolen socks as a thanks?"


	3. Harry Potter 3

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**

"Have a good day!" He heard Ollivander say as the last of his customers left. It was almost lunch time, but he was so engrossed in checking inventory he hadn't even realized till Ollivander told him to take a break. He had simply shaken his head and kept checking boxes.

Half an hour later, Remus looked up from the wand he was re-packaging when he heard the door open to the shop. A bell jingled delicately and he smiled, for it had been his idea to place it there. Of course, only he and Ollivander could hear the bell, and see it, for it added more mystery to the shop in the eyes of the customer if they thought the two wand-makers magically knew they were there. He looked over at the older wizard, as the two of them were in the back of the store checking inventory, and Ollivander gave him a small nod. "You can have this one, Mister Lupin."

"How many times have I told you to call me Remus?" He smiled nonetheless and walked to the front of the shop. There, waiting patiently, was a man who looked _very_ familiar. "Sirius! What can I help you with? Any wand problems you've been having?"

"Um… No, actually I came for... You?"

He inspected him closely. When his brown eyes met Sirius' grey ones he quickly looked away. His eyes were captivating but Remus couldn't be caught staring. How embarrassing would that be? He'd most likely take a lunch break just to get out of the awkward situation. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice. Or if he did, he didn't let on.

Remus looked to see he was wearing expensive looking clothes, business clothes that is, and he sighed. He looked like he was rather busy before he stumbled upon the wand shop. He wondered why Sirius was there at all. He looked rather nervous to see him so he deduced it might have actually been to talk to him.

Bloody hell, he needed to stop daydreaming. The man in front of him likely thought he was crazy at this point, still just standing there silently, thinking of something that wasn't even important!

He looked back at the man and tried to remain calm or he'd scare him off all together. He didn't seem unhappy to see him, just surprised. He had a slight stubble, though it seemed to be on purpose, not for lack of proper care. His hair was dark and shoulder-length. Sirius looked rather normal really. He had a natural tan—most witches and wizards that were tan had simply cast a spell, and while they looked natural enough, you could generally tell they weren't.

He was rather handsome, Remus admitted grudgingly. Of course, people were allowed to look however they pleased, they had magic after all. But he seemed to not need it! Remus himself spent time every morning placing glamour charms on his face to help him look less tired from the full moon. But he looked like he didn't work hard at all!

He was very muscular too, not bulky like bodybuilders, but athletic.

"Shit, Sirius? I haven't seen you since- Oh _Merlin_ , I'm not supposed to curse in the store... Yes, I-"

"Ha, for a second there I thought your eyes would burst from the level of concentration you had. Glad to know you at least remembered who I am…" He extended a hand out in greeting, a small smile on his face.

"It's good to see you again," he responded, with a large grin. Remus looked at his extended hand and hesitated... Did he remember Remus was a werewolf?

Finally, he stuck out his hand and shook Sirius', his face growing warm from the contact. Retracting his hand, he laughed at himself. He was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush! How ridiculous!

"Erm..." He paused, unsure. Remus had originally not wanted lunch, it being what he considered a waste of time, but he felt the need to catch up with Sirius. "I was actually about to head out for lunch... If you wanted to join me? I mean, you don't _have_ to by any means. I mean, you look like you're busy so I'll just... Erm... Go. On my own, that is."

Remus turned quickly, picking up his jacket, before making his way to the door. "Unless you're not? Busy, that is?"

"Um, sure," Sirius replied. "Sure I'd like to join. I haven't seen a you or James or Peter in what feels like forever. It would be cool to catch up to what's been going on over the years."

When he gave Remus a small smile, he smiled back by instinct. Something about Sirius just made him smile.

He had noticed his hesitation at first, not that he didn't want to go out for lunch with him per say, but just going out with general. Maybe he didn't want to be approached by Death Eaters?

But he'd agreed in the end, something that made Remus happy. Unusually happy at that. Ever since he graduated from Hogwarts, the happiness had slowly faded from him, and his transformations plagued his dreams and made them nightmares.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Remus grinned at Sirius and opened the door, ready to leave the shop, the jingling of the bells lost on him. "Well I can tell you right now, not a lot has happened since you graduated."

He noticed the faraway look in Sirius' eyes before he noticed the distance between the two of them decrease tremendously. He stood there, in the doorway of _Ollivander's_ , without the slightest idea as to what was wrong with him. He almost felt giddy at the thought of having lunch with Sirius, and before he really knew what he was doing, Remus was looking at him. It was different than before, somehow. Before, you could say he was scrutinizing him, but it seemed as though Remus was suddenly memorizing his every feature. It was odd, he thought. The moment they shook hands he never wanted to let go.

Sirius was staring at him, he ascertained, but Remus wasn't bothered. He rather liked the attention Sirius was giving him, which was very odd to say the least, seeing as he wasn't one for attention.

No, this time he wasn't analyzing Sirius. He was seeing him. Surely they wouldn't stand in the doorway forever? His mind raced. While it wouldn't be a terrible thing, he actually was getting rather hungry.

Remus watched him for a second and saw him blush suddenly and look away. It was sort of cute in a way, but not puppy cute. Sirius was a man and he doubted that it would be taken as a compliment. No, it was a surprising thing he discovered, but unfortunately didn't get to think on more as he spoke, "Sorry, can you repeat that?"

Could he? Remus didn't exactly remember what he'd said, though it was only a moment ago, and suddenly had a thought. He couldn't leave with his work clothes still on!

"Nothing, I think." He said faintly, a little breathless. Remus cleared his throat. "Erm... I-I'll be right back," he mumbled, before heading to the back and taking off his robes. Underneath was a simple maroon t-shirt with mini moons patterned across the top half. The bottom half of the shirt was a simple black.

"So you are going out to lunch?" Ollivander asked from behind him as he set down his folded robe.

"Yes. I suppose I am." Remus checked one last time to make sure his wand was in his jacket pocket and smiled at the old wand maker. "We'll be back in an hour."

"Make it two." Remus grinned at Ollivander and walked back to the front of the shop.

"Ready when you are."

"Excuse me Moony, I'm not sure you're in the right place. The 'Hottest Werewolf' contest is over there..." He quipped, gesturing behind him, a cheesy smile on his face.

"Oh, shut up, Padfoot!" He smiled back, just as cheesy. "Besides, when the 'Hottest Werewolf' committee called me a minute ago, I told them I had a lunch date to go to and, _unfortunately_ , wouldn't be able to make it."

"I'm flattered to learn that you chose me over 'Hottest Werewolf'. I—wait, did you just call this a date?" Sirius queried with a mock look of horror on his face. He made a choking, hacking sound as if repulsed by the very idea. "What love potion did someone slip into your drink to get a stand-up guy such as yourself to go out with the school player?" He flashed Remus a mischievous grin to show that he was joking as he opened the door wider to allow for him to step through.

Remus laughed, something he hadn't done in months. The highlight of his days were usually getting to see oncoming first years get their wand for the first time. He could tell today would be different. "We're not in school anymore."

Remus' heart beat faster as he got closer to Sirius but he just squeezed past and exited the shop. Outside, the street was full of people bustling around, very likely on _their_ lunch breaks. There was a group of teenagers across the street at _Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour_ , getting ice creams. Well, 'across the street' was a stretch. _Ollivander's_ was on the South Side of Diagon Alley and Fortescue's was on the North Side. But Remus could still see the ice cream shop from where he stood and smiled.

Glancing back over his shoulder, he gave Sirius a wave his hand, signaling for him to follow. "Does the _Leaky Cauldron_ sound okay? It's walking distance and the food isn't terrible... Besides, I have to stop by _Sugarplum's Sweets Shop_ for some Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes, and it's on the way."

"Sounds good, haven't had food there in years. I've missed Tom's cooking."

Remus began walking slowly away from the door but turned back to look at Sirius. "Well? Are you coming, or not?"

"Sorry, got distracted for a second there," he replied with an apologetic smile, walking up to Remus and holding an arm out for him own to loop around. "Really though, I stand uncorrected, you really do look hot. And seeing as this is a date..."

"Thanks," he blushed. "And yes, I did call it a date, but you didn't need to sound so revolted!" Remus laughed again and grabbed his hand, arm in arm was too formal and they'd stand out like a sore thumb, as if two _men_ hand-in-hand wasn't enough.

"Erm, is this okay? I feel like you don't want to stand out too much with... Everything that's been going on, you know?" He looked down at their hands and smiled. His hand seemed to fit perfectly with Remus', like pieces of a puzzle or something cliche like that. His hand was warm and calloused, likely from all the Quidditch he played back at Hogwarts, or even from dueling if he remembered correctly. Remus' fingers were rather long and thin, nothing extraordinary, rather like a pianist's fingers and didn't have much callouses. With their fingers intertwined, he felt warm and fuzzy inside and quickly let go. "S-Sorry... I should've asked if you were... _Comfortable_ with that. Sorry..."

Remus looked up at him and his heart skipped a beat when Sirius' grey eyes met his. He couldn't look away and found himself getting lost in them. Snapping himself out of it before he could do something stupid, Remus looked at his feet and mumbled, "Sorry..."

"No… It's… Fine. Really." Remus kept his face hidden but smiled slightly, relieved he hadn't ruined everything before it properly began. He really hoped that Sirius felt the same way about him, but it seemed to be too obvious to hide, in his case. Sirius laughed softly and took Remus' hand back, their fingers sliding together perfectly once more. Remus blushed madly and tried to hide his face even more, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Then Sirius said, "I don't mind, honestly. On the contrary it feels kind of nice..."

Remus looked up sharply, a smile tugging at his lips, but Sirius wasn't looking at him. A pity, really. He rather liked his eyes and was hoping to see them again. Sirius seemed abnormally self-conscious and it made Remus think he was even more handsome.

He grinned like a maniac only to realize Sirius still wasn't looking at him. Without giving himself a chance to second-guess it, his right hand found a way to Sirius' chin, and he slowly turned his face so he would look at him. Remus was smiling like a fool, but for once, didn't entirely care. He took a step towards Sirius and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Stepping back, he bit his lip, trying to not smile too much for he might scare Sirius off.

"It does feel rather nice, doesn't it?"

He watched Sirius' reaction to Remus kissing his cheek and grinned slightly, finally figuring out he had the same effect on Sirius, as he did on Remus. His pupils had dilated slightly, and it made Remus want to do much more than kiss him on the cheek. He liked him, he supposed. Remus had a slight crush on him in third year, if he remembered correctly. Nothing more than him thinking he was cute, and smart, and good at Quidditch. But being his friend, it obviously hadn't amounted to anything.

After six years of not seeing each other, surely those feelings hadn't come back. Perhaps it was just hormones? Physical attraction? But as much as Remus wanted to convince himself it was just that, he got a feeling there was something else. A connection of sorts. Not just a sexual tension but an emotional bond. Remus was sure he was over-analyzing everything as he tended to do, but he always had a knack for knowing when something was up, underneath the surface of whatever front was thrown his way.

"Sorry," his voice was raspy and Remus smiled inwardly at the sound, delighting in the newfound fact that he wasn't the only one that felt something. Overcome with a sudden giddiness, he barely managed to hear the rest of what Sirius said, "...if we want to get to where we're headed, right?"

Quite sure his eyes had a sort of glazed look to them, and hoping upon hope Sirius didn't notice, Remus just nodded dumbly and followed him down the street. He was vaguely aware of the sense of dread filling his stomach but kept quiet. Surely Remus was imagining things? Or perhaps he was just nervous?

"Right," was his response, trying to not convey too many emotions in his voice. He failed miserably. Remus sounded weak and unsure, and worst of all, _effected by him_. He looked up at Sirius and forced a smile onto his face. " _Sugarplum's Sweets Shop_ , it is. Then, the _Leaky Cauldron_. Actually, I don't really want sweets anymore. We can just head straight for the Leaky Cauldron, if that's okay with you."

"Sure," he voiced, "sounds good!"

A tingling sensation shot through Remus, as he was suddenly aware of their entwined hands once more, and bit his lip to keep from smiling too broadly. She hadn't seen a friendly face in weeks, other than Ollivander of course.

Remus looked at him and saw Sirius watching his feet as they walked. He spoke up, "I'm glad we're doing this. I missed being your close friend..."

"Friend..." Remus hissed under his breath, fully aware of why his heart dropped at the word. He frowned slightly but turned away so Sirius wouldn't see. Remus didn't understand why he felt such animosity toward the word, being friends was certainly better than their relationship for the past six years. He hoped Sirius didn't catch him frowning, but with his keen observational skills Remus wouldn't be surprised if he had. It was silly of him to think that after less than an hour together Sirius would like him back.

He was sure he liked Sirius because he never felt anything as intense for anyone ever before.

They finally reached the _Leaky Cauldron_ and Remus opened the door for Sirius, flashing him a bright smile. He looked at Sirius and tried her best not to laugh, "Ladies first."

"How did you know my darkest secret? I'm a womanizer because I'm a woman!" He grinned at Remus before wiggling his eyebrows and laughing. Men around the bar choked on their drinks and Remus grinned. Tom gave them a slight nod as they walked to a booth and sat down, soliciting stares from the other patrons.

"It was _obvious_ ," Remus smiled wolfishly, after they sat down. "I've known since third year."

He smiled at Sirius and quickly looked down at the menu, trying to hide his blush. Remus hadn't even been around his old friend for over an hour and he already couldn't control himself.

 _Keep it in_ , Remus thought, hitting his head with the menu a few times for good measure. He stopped before it would bruise. Flicking his hair out of his eyes, Remus looked at Sirius from across the table, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. "Know what you want?"

"Haven't had a full on English luncheon in years—not since Hogwarts at least. What about you? Any favorites?"

"I usually order the 'Ploughman's Platter' when I come here with Wormtail and Prongs, but that serves two people so I generally share it with them. Today, I'm not sure what I'm going to order. Haven't had the 'Cottage Pie' since I came to work here four years ago... You might like the 'Toad in the Hole', if you're asking me to help you order."

Remus grinned at him and pointed to the item's he had listed. "See? There are a ton of options. I actually think I may get the 'Specialty Chicken Sandwich'. And a Butterbeer of course. You?"

"You've read me well enough Detective Moony. 'Toad in the Hole' it is." The waitress took their orders and Remus fidgeted with the wand in his pocket.

"Enough idle chit chat though," Padfoot grinned. "Tell me everything." He laced his fingers together and rested his chin on top, a smile still playing at his features. His eyes were an enticing grey and Remus had to look away to keep from blushing.

"E-Everything?" He spluttered, thankful when their drinks arrived. He quickly picked up his mug and hid behind it. Taking a slow sip, Remus sighed internally at the warm butterscotch flavor. "What d-do you mean?"

He put the Butterbeer down on the table, watching, transfixed, as the whipped cream on top slowly became flat.

"Everything. What have you been up to since graduating Hogwarts? Internships, jobs, careers, aspirations...friends and relationships? The general stuff." Sirius looked thoughtful.

Remus looked down at the wooden table and traced the wooden lines with his finger. "Well... After Hogwarts I went searching for a job but it's required by law to put in the application that you're a Werewolf, so it took almost a year to finally get a couple odd jobs here and there. I worked here for a couple months until a customer complained about me being a Werewolf to Tom who thought it best to fire me. Sadly, I think his decision was for the best. After a couple of months living off of James, I got an apprenticeship with Ollivander and have been there since."

"Moony!" Sirius exclaimed. He got up and quickly sat down next to Remus in the booth, his arm around him, gently rubbing his fingers on Remus' shoulder to try to console him. Padfoot grabbed his hand and gently rubbed his thumb over Remus' knuckles. "Oh God...I'm so sorry. I didn't know…"

He smiled slightly at Sirius, "I've never said any of that stuff out loud before and it was kind of a relief to get it off my chest..."

"Anything for you, Moony."

Remus' heart fluttered at his comment and at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to kiss him. Unfortunately, the food arrived just then. "Thanks," he said to the waitress with a smile. He turned to Sirius, "And if you ever need to say something, anything at all, you can tell me. This is a no judgement zone..."

Remus picked up half of his sandwich and took a modest bite. After swallowing finally, he looked up at Sirius, who had moved back to his side of the booth once the food came, and a blush flared up in his cheeks. "Did you find your brother?"

"No, but I found a note." Sirius frowned slightly and dug around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to Remus and it read:

 _To the Dark Lord -_

 _I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

 _I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

 _I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more._

 _\- R.A.B._

"It doesn't sound good, Moony."

"Wow," Remus murmured. "He's helping us! Pads, this is great news! But, what's a Horcrux?"

"I'm not sure... I almost wished he'd stayed loyal to Voldemort because then he wouldn't be in danger."

Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably and forced a small smile onto his face, refusing to show Sirius he was weak. He picked at the sandwich he ordered, suddenly not very hungry. "I'll just take this to go..."

He heard a quiet sniffle and quickly looked up to see Sirius trying not to cry.

Remus reached across the table and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. He wasn't angry with Sirius, and he wasn't sure he ever could be. "It's alright, Padfoot. You don't need to hide your feelings around me. I can handle it... I've dealt with worse."

He noticed the both of them had stopped eating and rubbed circles around his knuckles. Once Sirius had calmed down, Remus grew nervous. "I, erm... I was wondering... I mean, if you're not busy, that is...? Well, I was thinking maybe you and I could... Oh, bloody hell I... I don't really know how to do this, erm... Maybe we could...?"

"Yeah," Sirius smirked, almost instantly going back to normal. "That'd be great." He leaned forward and grabbed the collar of Remus' jacket, pulling the poor Werewolf closer to him with a slight yelp, and crashed his lips onto his. After a millisecond, Remus responded with almost as much eagerness.

Never before had he been so happy.


	4. Harry Potter 4

**Chapter 4: Finally Free**

* * *

 ** _Draco's POV:_**

It was on his family tree. His family's evil blood, evil intent. It was on his family tree and he was just seeing it.

As a young child, Draco would stare at the tree for hours, seeing how the branches intertwined, and how he was related to Auntie Bella, Uncle Regulus, and Uncle Severus. Even at a young age he was intrigued by it. But as he got older, he recognized his family for what they really were - evil.

Unforgiving.

But there still was a child's heart inside him, for he wasn't strong enough to leave them.

By the time he realized they were putting up facades around him, it was during the Second Wizarding War.

And by that time, it was too late.

* * *

 ** _Astoria's POV:_**

Astoria sighed quietly, hoping upon hope that her sister would make it out okay. Whenever her ego was getting out of control, Daphne was the one to bring her to her senses. She humbled Astoria, and for that, she'd be forever grateful. She was going back to Hogwarts to repeat her sixth year in a couple weeks and Daphne planned on going back for her seventh. But first came the trial.

"Daphne Greengrass. The Wizarding Council finds you guilty of: consorting with Death Eaters, aiding the Dark Lord, and endangering the life of Harry Potter and the Wizarding World as a whole. You were not underage at the time of these incidents. You are hereby sentenced to Azkaban where you will spend the rest of your days being watched by our new cell guards." The older wizard said from his seat in the stands.

"No!" Astoria cried out. They'd already taken her mother and father to Azkaban but found Astoria herself innocent seeing as she was underage at the time of the occurrence. No punishment whatsoever. Draco, a close friend of her's was found innocent because Harry Potter vouched for him and his mother. " _No_!"

Astoria tried running towards her. Towards her dear sister. "Queenie!"

"No," Draco said softly, holding her back with the help of his mother. Astoria stopped struggling and looked him in the eyes, tears slowly trailing down her face. He sighed and wiped a tear away. "It's just us now."

She hugged him and never let go.

* * *

 ** _Draco's POV:_**

Draco sighed, his legs stretched out, feet on the seat across from him. Queenie and Astoria sat across from him, next to his feet, on the compartment bench. Next to him were Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott.

It was his seventh year of Hogwarts, but he didn't care. He didn't care that Severus Snape, his Godfather, was Headmaster this year. He didn't care that Voldemort was quickly coming to power. He didn't even care that there was a Death Eater mark on his left forearm. He only cared about two things:

He was responsible for Dumbledore's death - whether he was the one that killed him or not.

And he was dating the wrong girl.

Astoria had never seemed more beautiful to him than she did on the train ride to Hogwarts that year. He'd gotten a lecture from his mother and Auntie Bella before school started about his behavior that summer.

"Cheer up," Narcissa had said. "You'll get to spend time with that girlfriend of yours…"

" _Pansy_?" He'd asked, horrified. His father had arranged for the marriage and Draco figured it was only best for the marriage to seem real to others by dating her publicly.

"No silly boy," Auntie Bella said grinning. "The girl you actually like."

Draco gaped at the two women in front of him, faintly hearing Bella's cackle of glee. _They knew?_ He asked himself. _Well of course they did._

"I don't know who you are referring to Mother."

"Oh lighten up, Drakey… You've been so down lately. I know! A nice murder. That'll cheer you up!" Auntie Bella grinned at his stricken expression.

"Bella! He's had enough for one summer don't you think? What with Lucius and the arranged marriage…"

Auntie Bella - a name by which Draco did not call her anymore - simply smirked then Apparated without so much as a "goodbye."

Draco groaned in frustration and Apparated to King's Cross before his mother could say anything else.

* * *

"I'm sorry Astoria," Draco said quietly on the train. It was just the two of them in the compartment this year. Blaise was off moping somewhere because his girlfriend was in Azkaban and Draco kicked Pansy out. Lily Moon, a Slytherin in his year, came by to give Astoria her 'condolences' one might say but soon left to find Blaise.

"It wasn't your fault, Drake," she whispered.

"That's it." Draco stood up and left the compartment without a word, leaving the Slytherin section without so much as a blink.

"Drakey-poo! Where are you-" Pansy began.

"I'm breaking up with you." Draco said simply before leaving and heading towards the Gryffindors.

He came up to a compartment crowded with people. He slowly knocked on the door three times and heard the compartment go silent. "I'll handle it," he could hear Potter say and quickly took a deep breath. The door slid open and Potter stepped out. "Yes, Malfoy?"

There was no malice in his tone, only tiredness.

"I need a favor."

* * *

It'd been two weeks since they arrived at Hogwarts and Astoria still wasn't happy. Draco had done everything he could to cheer her up but her mind wouldn't leave her sister. They were in the Great Hall for breakfast and it was Astoria, Blaise, and Draco sitting in their own group.

"Where's Potter?" Blaise asked simply, taking a bite of his french toast.

"I asked him for a favor… The fact that he's not here means McGonagall approved." Draco said, smiling a little. "I just hope it works."

"It worked," a male voice said behind Astoria, causing Draco to look up.

"Thanks Potter. Guess I owe you one?"

"Butterbeers on you next Hogsmeade trip?" He asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Sure. Sounds good." Draco smiled, actually smiled, as Potter walked away.

"What was that?" Blaise asked, grinning. "Are you and Potter _friends_ now?"

"If this worked like he said it did then yes, we very well might be."

"If _what_ worked?" Astoria asked.

"Hey," a girl whispered behind her and Astoria whirled around.

"Queenie?"

"Hey sis." Astoria bounced out of her seat and hugged Daphne tightly.

"What? How- When-" Astoria sputtered. " _What_?"

"Draco called in a favor from Potter I hear?" Daphne flicked her wand in the direction of the Gryffindor table and Astoria noticed a small package appeared in front of Potter. "Well, this is what happened…"

Blaise looked at Draco with the biggest smile he'd ever seen. " _You_ did this?"

"Yeah…" Draco grinned and looked at the joy in Astoria's eyes. "Anything to make her happy."


	5. Harry Potter 5

**Chapter 5: The Time Turner**

Rose fingered her new Time Turner nervously as she waved to her parents. She was heading to Hogwarts for her seventh year and was excited, but she'd taken on extra classes and her mother had given her the Time Turner she'd used in her third year for the exact same reason. Her finger suddenly slipped, as did the nervous smile on her face. She glanced down and saw the Time Turner flip seven times. It suddenly started spinning right as the train began to move. She looked out the window at her mother's scared face before blacking out completely.

* * *

There was a methodic chugging noise and a rhythmic movement whenever she was. With a groan, she opened her eyes. Sighing in relief, she realized nothing happened—she was still on the train on her way to Hogwarts.

She breathed another rather relieved sigh and sat up from where she was laying on the floor of her compartment. Where had Scorpius gone? They had just started dating over the summer and had become quite close, much to the dismay of her parents and his father.

Standing up, Rose looked down at the Time Turner, only to find it broken. _Oh well,_ she thought. _Perhaps Headmistress McGonagall has one I can use. Worst case scenario I just take my extra classes on the weekends._

Stepping out of her compartment, she headed towards the Slytherin side of the train. Perhaps he was with Albus? However, when she arrived at their usual compartment, it was empty. Turning around, even more confused than before, she ran into someone, falling back against the doors to the compartment, which just so happened to be open. And for the second time that day she fell to the compartment floor.

"Ugh! I'm sorry! I was only looking for…" She trailed off when she saw who she was talking to.

"Do I know you?" The boy asked. He seemed to be in Rose's year with the Head boy badge pinned to his robes. But that wasn't possible. Scorpius was Head Boy! "Oh, you're the Head Girl… Everyone's been looking for you. I heard that Granger turned down the position but I didn't know who it went to."

"G-Granger?" Rose stuttered. Something was off. "Head Girl?" Surely enough, when Rose looked down, she noticed she was somehow already in her school robes. How had she not noticed those before?

"Yes." He sounded exasperated. Looking at him closely, she noticed how much he resembled Scorpius. Same bright blond hair and grey eyes, though Scorpius was a little shorter and not quite as thin. While Scorpius was in Gryffindor, this boy appeared to be in Slytherin. "You're Head Girl. Come on then."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the floor. "What's your name?" She asked warily. Had the Time Turner sent her to another time without her realizing it? If so, she had no way of getting home seeing as it was broken beyond repair.

"Draco Malfoy. You don't know me?"

"Bloody hell!" She wrenched her hand from his and sat down on one of the seats, hard. "You-You're _Draco_ Malfoy?"

"Erm… Yes. Is that a problem?"

"And when you said Granger you meant _Hermione_?" She could practically feel the blood drain from her face. She knew when she was, and she knew how, but she still didn't understand _why_. Surely seven turns didn't take her back twenty five years?

"Yes. Shouldn't you know her? Being a Lion and all."

"Shouldn't you hate her? Being a Snake and all?" She looked up from where she was clutching her robes to see him sitting in the seat across from her, a disappointed look on his face.

"I thought I did. Before the war."

"Oh," was all she could say. He looked up at her and she could sense he was trying to not seem weak. She grabbed his hand and smiled slightly. Her father always _had_ said she was too forgiving. But if he actually went back to Hogwarts for his seventh year, Rose thought he wouldn't have been quite so hell-bent on her hating the Malfoys.

He cleared his throat and hastily stood up, his hand still holding hers.

"We should get going now. You already missed the meeting with the Prefects but I'm sure it'll be fine. You may hear from McGonagall about it but that should be it. Well, Granger might not be pleased, but she'll have to deal with the two of us." As he led her to what seemed to be his compartment, Rose felt a blush forming on her cheeks. He was _still_ holding her hand, and seemed to have no intention of letting her go anytime soon.

 _Rose!_ She scolded herself mentally. _You can't fall for your boyfriend's father! Even if he_ is _more attractive! Though I suppose he's your ex-boyfriend now, seeing as you have no way home._

They stopped before an empty compartment, except for a cage with an owl that is. He stated simply, "I never got your name."

Deciding it was best not to lie, she decided to just come out with it all at once. "I'm Rose Granger-Weasley. I'm from the future."

* * *

The odd thing was, the Professors seemed to think it was perfectly normal that she was there, and Head Girl at that!

It had been a little over three months since the train ride to Hogwarts and Draco had kept her secret thus far. The two of them had been working together to try to solve her discrepancy with time. As time passed, Rose found herself working less and less hard to try to find her way back home. Perhaps it had something to do with being Head Girl-

"Or perhaps it has something to do with a certain Head _Boy_ ," Hermione said with a small grin, after Rose voiced her thoughts. Hermione and Draco were the only two people she told about her past. Rose figured it couldn't hurt—the Hermione in the future must have realized what happened and was trying to find a way to bring her back—the only thing telling Hermione from the past changed was that she would remember and likely never give Rose the Time Turner in the first place, preventing her from ever meeting Scorpius' father.

Scorpius! She'd forgotten about the boy. She wondered how he was holding up. Perhaps her mum was explaining everything to him now?

She wondered how she had forgotten her own boyfriend! To be fair, she was pretty sure that three months without seeing each other meant they had broken up, but it was just the same.

"I has nothing to do with Draco!" She protested. "Of course not! Who would like him anyways?"

" _Thou dost protest too much_ ," Hermione said with a grin. "Always been my favorite."

"That's odd… Future you always said it was her favorite, but she said she helped one of her new friends realize something by saying that quote, which is why she always says it in the future. But if _I'm_ the new friend, why didn't she just not give me the Time Turner? Surely she doesn't want me to be stuck here?"

"Maybe I realized you were in love with Malfoy and that despite the love you have for me and Ron, you didn't truly want to go back?"

"That's absurd!" Rose squirmed in her chair for a moment, Hermione's eyes following her movements. "Okay, perhaps not. But I'm not bloody in love with him! He doesn't even like me! He marries Astoria Greengrass in the future…"

"Perhaps… But that doesn't necessarily mean he doesn't like you!" Hermione sighed and stood up from the couch in the Head's common room. "I'd best get going. Seven days till Christmas and all that. If we don't find a way to send you back by then, I don't know if we ever will."

Rose watched as she walked out of the common room and sighed. She didn't even know if she wanted to go back.

* * *

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, I was wondering… With the Yule Ball being tomorrow… Erm, I was wondering…"

"Sure."

"You will?"

"Will I what, Draco?" Rose shut her book with a sigh. She'd just gotten to the good part when Draco interrupted her. It was almost midnight, the night before Christmas, and Rose and Draco were seated in front of the fireplace in their common room, reading. They had asked the Prefects if it was alright for them to go over all the plans for the ball instead of patrolling the corridors that night, and while they had been reluctant to say yes, they'd agreed. Of course, they'd actually wanted a break, figuring they could just go over the details the next morning.

"Oh! You didn't hear me… Right. It was nothing important." Draco opened his book back up and began reading again.

"Draco…" Rose looked over at him, but he was still reading. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, Rose. Bugger off." He hadn't even looked up at her. Well she knew how to get his attention.

"Seven… Six…" She began counting off. It was something her mother had done whenever her and Hugo were misbehaving. So not the same situation, but it grabbed people's attentions all the same.

Draco continued to read. "What are you doing?"

"Five…" She slowly walked from her chair to his. "Four… Three…"

He hadn't even glanced at her. Stopping in front of his chair, Rose slowly knelt on the ground and pried the book out of his fingers. He still didn't look at her.

"Two…" She moved her face so he had no choice but to look into her eyes and she almost stopped breathing. His eyes looked disappointed and lonely, and she would give anything to see that expression go away. He looked mildly startled that she had gotten so close, but he hadn't seemed to be paying attention to her counting.

"One... " she breathed, her face inches from his. She bit her lip, not wanting to move away, but too scared to move closer. Any closer and she'd be kissing him, and while that may have been something she wanted, she certainly didn't want to lose her friendship with Draco over something as silly as feelings.

Before she could say the word zero, he was kissing her. She didn't know exactly who initiated the kiss, though she felt pretty confident it wasn't her, but she did know she was enjoying it. Scorpius and her had never kissed, perhaps they just weren't feeling that comfortable with each other in that way. Perhaps somewhere deep down, they knew they were better off as friends.

Her arms slowly moved wound around his neck, her hands playing with his platinum blond hair as he kissed her, yes, she was sure it was _he_ who had kissed _her_. Pulling away, she searched his eyes for anything. All she saw was pure joy that she has kissed him back. The smile on his face was infectious and Rose soon found herself smiling too.

"What was it that you asked me?"

"You never give up do you, Weasley?" If possibly, his smile grew wider.

"That's Granger-Weasley, Malfoy." She smirked. "And you should know by now that I inherited a lot of personality traits from my mother. Stubbornness and all."

He pulled her off the ground and onto his lap, turning her chin so she was looking at him. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me tomorrow. As my date."

"I'd love to," she smiled again.

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Rose and Draco sat excitedly by the Christmas tree in their common room. Under the tree were a couple presents for the both of them. Draco grabbed one first and Rose watched as he opened the present she got for him.

Taking off the top of the rather large box, he sighed when he saw yet another box. "How long does this go on?"

"It was just the one prank! Besides, how do you know it's from me?" Rose asked. The box had holes in it and was wrapped in green paper with silver lining the edges. "It could be from Pansy for all you know!"

"Oh Merlin, don't make me think of her. I was having such a good morning too!" Draco finished opening the box and gasped. Inside was a baby phoenix with a note.

 _Draco,_

 _Rose here explained her situation to me as soon as she got to the Hogwarts in this time and asked me why seven turns on a Time Turner could send her here. I told her what I thought to be the answer: love. I know all you did in the war, and believe it or not, you are very much like Severus Snape._

 _I hope Fawkes brings you as much joy as she brought me._

 _You are not to blame for my death, or for anything else. The phoenix is my gift to you._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Draco looked up from the note, tears in his eyes. "Dumbledore…"

"That's my gift to you… Forgiveness." Rose smiled happily at his reaction. She was so worried he wouldn't care, or worse, think it was a bad present. "He forgave you as soon as he knew of your plans, but he knew you didn't know that. I thought the best gift that I could get you would be that he knows that you're a good person, and he forgives you for whatever mistakes you may have made."

Draco leaned in and kissed her softly, sending electric sparks through her. Pulling back slightly, he whispered, "I want you to open mine now."

Rose looked around the few boxes that were there for her and smiled when she saw a small one labeled 'To Rose' in elegant handwriting. Picking it up, she noted how it was fairly light but had a weight to it that felt familiar. She opened it quickly and gasped. A Time Turner! _Her_ Time Turner, in fact.

She was confused, "M-My Time Turner? You fixed it? I thought it was broken beyond repair!"

He smiled sadly at her and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. "I just wanted to let you know you have an option. You don't have to stay here any longer if you don't want… You can go home."

Rose noticed the smile was just a facade. He was really broken up about the Time Turner but didn't want her to know. "No," she replied firmly.

"What? But you could go back to your mum and dad! Your brother! My son…" He looked away.

Rose scooted closer to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. His eyes snapped to hers and she felt her heart beat faster.

"I could…" She said truthfully. "But I don't want to. Draco, I _am_ home."

 _What a perfect Christmas_ , Rose thought as her kissed her. _Who would've thought seven could be such a lucky number?_


	6. Harry Potter 6

**Chapter 6: Gred and Forge**

I looked out over the horizon, the waves crashing on the shore filling my ears with a calming noise. Sun, sand, rocks, and water was all to be seen for miles. Michayla, a comrade of mine, sat next to me in silence, her toes just barely touching the wet sand. We were witches, just coming back to our home country from a minor battle in Italy against a clan of escaped ex-Death Eaters.

"We should head back before it gets dark, _ami_ _,_ " I sighed, standing up.

Michayla nodded and laughed. "You're right… Nothing to see here! Let's go."

Leaving the beach, we slowly walked back towards the line of trees where the other part of our team sat nearby at a camping site we found some days ago. Michayla and I were supposed to be scouting an area near our hideout deep in the Forest of Compiègne, a wooded area in the region of Picardy, France. Our job wasn't exactly eventful so we decided to bail and "hit the beach" as Michayla put it.

We just broke the line of trees when there was a faint scream.

" _Merde_ ," I hissed under my breath, and broke off into a sprint, quickly heading towards the scream.

"Lily! Don't go! It's too risky… You could die! What'll I tell Fred?" Michayla yelled from behind me.

"What's life without a little _risque_?"

I ran towards where I last heard the scream and pushed harder. If I was right, it sounded a lot like Liam screaming, and surely the people in my group knew better than to cause a ruckus. When I reached camp however, I found Ahmed and Natasha sitting on the ground laughing with Liam and Amber in front of them, looking slightly angry and slightly scared.

I stared. "Really?"

Michayla ran up behind me and sighed when she saw what had happened. "Of course… I should've known."

Looking back and forth between me and Liam, Natasha's face grew solemn. Ahmed, however, was still laughing.

"Haji!" I barked, his last name hanging uncomfortably in the air between us. "This is no joke. I hope you've had your fun, but we need to try to stay alive till we can get to headquarters in Marseille."

"Yes, Lily."

I looked around at the others and they all nodded in agreement. Smiling, I move to sit down. "Okay, now what exactly was this prank?"

Ahmed laughed. "Well…"

A branch snapped close behind me and everyone grew silent, staring at where the noise came from. After a couple of seconds, two redheads stumbled from the trees and grinned when they saw the group.

"Fred?" I asked, trying to hide my hopefulness, but my voice betrayed me. "Is that really you?"

One of the twin boys nodded and ran up to me, planting a quick kiss on my lips. When he pulled away, it was all too soon, and I received a smirk from Ahmed. "You never told us you have a boyfriend..."

George, the other twin, grinned at my friend and stated simply, "She hasn't told you a lot of things."

With that, he too, kissed me on the lips, but it was much quicker and a lot less serious. He was making a show of everything, of course. "G-George!" I spluttered, earning a laugh from Michayla and Fred. "Y-you _kissed_ me!"

"She's very observant," George supplied, my team laughing in response. "Yes, I did."

"But you're dating Angelina! And I'm dating your twin!"

" _Actually_ ," Fred said with a wicked grin, " _I'm_ dating Angelina."

" _You're_ George?" I asked, and quite literally face-palmed. " _Va te faire foutre._ "

"Hot," the real Fred whispered, an odd expression in his eyes.

"What? What's that look for?"

He smirked at me slightly, "Nothing... You'll find out later." And before I could respond, he pulled me in for a heartwarming kiss. "Come on, let's get you all to the Burrow and we can get you to Headquarters tomorrow morning.


	7. Harry Potter 7

**Chapter 7: He's Back!**

 _About 15 years after the Second Wizarding War_

"Alright people," Harry began. "A prisoner has escaped from Azkaban. No need to panic! I know this hasn't happened in years, but we have some the best aurora we've had since the Second Wizarding War. If anyone can catch this prisoner, we can!"

"Who are you assigning this to, mate?" Ron asked. He'd wanted to co-own Weasley's Wizard Wheezes since year two of being an Auror, but Harry had convinced him to wait. Harry, the Head of the Auror department..

"Right… Sorry, still new to this. I'm going to assign myself and Ron for this one. I'm sorry to everyone else but this one only needs two of us and I have a file on my desk full of cases you can divvy up amongst yourselves if you like. Ron and I have got this one."

As the other Aurors left the room, Harry turned toward Ron. "This isn't just about Augustus Rookwood escaping."

" _Him?_ " Ron exclaimed. "He killed Fred and-"

"Yes, well… You know how Hermione was Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement before she became Minister for Magic? She wants me to take her old spot as Head and I don't how how I'm going to balance both. On top of that, having created a magical orphanage years ago, Hermione wants us on this specific case."

"Why the bloody hell would she want that?"

"Because Rookwood kidnapped a girl named Lucy Vasik and is traveling across England searching for something. Something about her is important to him."

"We need to save her!" Ron grimaced and walked out of Harry's office, file in hand.

"Yes, Ron. And we need to capture Rookwood."

* * *

"We want another child but the stress having Molly put on Audrey was a lot and weakened her considerably. I don't want to go through that again." Percy explained to Arthur, his father.

"Then adopt a child! Hermione created Riddle's Orphanage so orphaned wizards wouldn't feel like outcasts. So there wouldn't be another You Know Who."

"Thanks, Father. I'll discuss it with Audrey." He apparated away, thoughts swirling through his head.

* * *

Harry's broom wove in and out of buildings, only keeping out of sight of the Muggles through a Disillusionment charm. Ron was right behind him, bringing up the rear. They were on the hunt for Augustus Rookwood and were searching Wizarding spots, and Muggle London. They'd searched King's Cross, Hogsmeade, Godric's Hallow, and the London streets. The last two places they had to look in were Diagon and Knockturn Alley before they left the country.

"Why are we searching here, mate?" Ron asked as they landed outside The Leaky Cauldron.

"Well," Harry began, taking off the invisibility charm. "Floo is rather flashy and disorienting. If we'd entered Diagon Alley that way, Rookwood would be alerted of our presence. Plus, whenever I can avoid Apparition, I do."

Ron rubbed his arm, remembering the splinch from all those years ago in the forest. "Same I guess."

"Which is why we're entering through here. It's… Subtle." As they walked through the door, Harry instantly realized this was a bad idea. There, across the bar, was Rookwood and the little girl. Around them, were several customers. If there was going to be a fight, people around them might get hurt. It would also be very easy to lose Rookwood and Lucy in the crowd.

Harry grabbed Ron by the shoulder and brought him around the corner where no one could see them.

"We need to follow them without being noticed," he said as soon as they got up. Even from across the room, Harry and Ron could see the girl's tear streaked face. Just looking at them, Harry's scar began to sting.

"No…" Ron gasped as Harry clutched his scar in pain. "B-but that's impossible! He's been dead for 15 years!"

"Something's going on… Come on, Ron. They're heading towards Diagon Alley."

* * *

Lucy's lip trembled as she and her kidnapper headed into Knockturn Alley towards Borgin and Burke's. As they walked in, Lucy could've sworn she saw a red headed man following them. The doorbell rang as they stepped into the old, dusty building. Lucy slowly brought the Slytherin prefect badge out of her coat pocket and handed it to the man at the counter without a word.

"Just as you asked for, Tom Riddle's prefect badge from school. Can you tell if it's the horcrux?"

Borgin looked at the piece of cloth for a second, turning it over in his hands before gently letting his fingertips graze the snake. A shudder ran through him and he smiled victoriously. "Yes, Rookwood… It is. His last one. His secret one. Good job."

Rookwood bowed his head in thanks and as he was distracted, Lucy stole his wand, snapping it in half.

"No! You stupid little girl!"

"It was an accident!" She cried, hoping that the red haired man would come save her. That _someone_ would save her.

There was a loud crash as Borgin and Burke's front door was blasted inward. Standing on the other side was the red haired man and a black haired man with round glasses like Lucy's.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Percy demanded, after Ron retold the story for the third time.

"Well of course she is Percy, ickle Ronniekins saved her." George smirked at him.

"Shut up."

"Ron, hey. I was wondering if you wanted to help me run the joke shop? You know, if you've had enough of the Auror life, that is." George spared a glance at Harry who just nodded, the prefect badge clutched tightly in his hand.

"Yeah, sure mate." George clapped Ron on the back and smiled at his response.

"Then let's get to work!"

"But you're sure she's okay?" Percy insisted.

"You know Perce," Arthur said, walking into the room from the kitchen, Ginny at his heels. "It sounds like you and Audrey want a daughter, and little Lucy wants parents."

"Y-yes… You're right, Dad." With that, he Apparated from the room.

Harry looked at the Prefect's badge in his hand and winced in pain as his scar burned. It hadn't happened in fifteen years, but looking at Voldemort's secret horcrux seemed to have brought it back. "Harry?"

He looked up at Ginny's worried expression and immediately but on a brave face. "Yeah, Gin?"

"I think he's back."


	8. Harry Potter 8

**Chapter 8: Remote Control**

Remus Lupin looked at the lightbulb hanging above his head in confusion. He knew what it was, of course, having known a lot about Muggle life. And he knew how it worked, mostly. The problem was, he had to change the lightbulb, but he couldn't quite remember how. The last time he'd done it was with magic a couple years prior, but he hadn't seemed to use magic much since then.

He decided that after he watched Spongebob Squarepants, he'd change it. Remus Lupin as a kid never thought he'd be one for cartoons, but after graduating Hogwarts and getting a job in the Muggle world - seeing as Muggles and Wizards coexisted — he started watching the show about a sponge that lived in a pineapple under the sea.

Sighing as he looked at the distant remote, Remus leaned towards the coffee table to pick it up. He reached his long fingers out and inched closer and closer, still managing to lay on the couch. Right as his middle finger grazed it, the telephone rang and shocked Remus, causing him to accidentally knock the remote control to the floor. He groaned in annoyance and settled back on the couch, grabbing the phone from behind him.

"'Ello?" He spoke, a casualness to his voice.

"Hey, love!" Sirius replied, sounding happy. "I'm just calling to say I'm on my way home. Should only be an hour, two at tops."

Remus sighed quietly in disdain, then had a thought. "Why don't you just Apparate home? It would be much quicker."

"Oh, um…" Sirius paused before taking a breath. "I don't really remember how. I haven't done it since Lily and James' wedding when they asked me to be their secret keeper. Remember?"

"Yeah," Remus grinned. "You thought it'd be best if they asked Peter to do it, since Voldemort wouldn't expect it, but Peter said he thought you were the best choice."

"No, I meant do you remember my failed Apparition? I splinched myself in the process and got blood all over their carpet because my left index finger was severed from my hand in the process. Since then, I haven't Apparated anywhere."

Remus sat up from the couch and pulled the remote control closer to him with his foot, the object in question slowly dragging across the hardwood floor. "Oh, to be honest I haven't in awhile either. I don't even know where my wand is!"

"Me neither actually... That's odd. Oh, I heard Lily and Prongs haven't really used magic since Harry was born. He's four now, you know."

"We were just there the other day, Pads." Remus smiled, his heart warm. "Hey, why don't you just use the Floo?"

"Well, I'm at James' house right now and they said they never use the Floo, so they don't have any Floo powder. It's not a big deal. I'll be home soon."

"I'll be waiting," Remus said as he picked up the remote from the floor. He turned on Spongebob with a flick of his wrist and grinned as Squidward's face popped onto the screen. "I love you."

"Love you too, Moony." And with that, he set down the telephone.

* * *

"Took you long enough," said Remus when he heard the apartment door open.

"Sorry, love," Sirius replied. "I was on my bike and it broke down on the expressway. Didn't have my wand with me so I couldn't fix it."

"You probably couldn't have fixed it either way, Pads."

"What d'you mean?" He looked at Remus tiredly and set his keys on the counter with a soft clink.

"Let's face it, Sir. We haven't used magic in a long time. Our friends haven't either. I'm fairly certain Minnie and Dumbledore are likely the only ones that don't use Muggle technology, so they're probably the only ones who still use magic regularly."

"I can still do magic!" Sirius scoffed. "Let me just find my wand..."

Remus clicked off the television and helped Sirius search for his wand. Straightening the pillows and placing them on the couch neatly, he looked around the apartment, noting it's messiness. Perhaps it was good they were looking around. They'd be cleaning after all.

Remus glanced at Sirius out of the corner of his eye. "When and where did you use it last?"

There was no response. After organizing the coffee table in the family room, Remus turned to look at Sirius head on to see him rummaging through the refrigerator. "A-Are you getting a snack?"

With a flourish of his hand, Sirius whipped his wand out of the freezer and cried in delight, "Eureka!"

Upon closer inspection, Remus noted it wasn't Sirius' wand at all. It was, in fact —

"My wand?"

"Here you go, Moony! Your wand!"

Remus' eyes bugged out. "What the bloody hell was it doing in there?"

"Oh, well, about two weeks ago, I was searching around for something to eat and went to grab the ice cream, and I guess I set your wand down and forgot..."

"Why did you even have my wand?" Remus caught the wand as it was thrown to him and held it tight, ignoring the cold coating the wood.

"Erm... I couldn't find my wand and I needed something to scratch my back with." Sirius smiled sheepishly.

Remus turned away and looked at the mess before him. "Scourgify!" He looked at the tip of his wand in dismay. Nothing happened. He tried again, "Scourgify!"

The second time seemed to be the charm. Random bits of paper and a couple books flew around the air, wobbling slightly as the spell was rather weak. Only a couple things dropped, some of Sirius' Playboy magazines — apparently, he'd never got rid of them — and a few of Remus' books. When the spell was finished, both men picked up the rest and placed it all on the bookshelf.

"That was..." Remus began, unsure of what word would be best when continuing. "Difficult."

"'S'ok, love! It's all clean now!"

"But we still haven't found your wand!" Remus sighed in exasperation.

"Yeah, but I haven't used it in so long I don't really think I'll be needing it. Voldemort's gone so we have nothing to worry about. Besides, Muggle technology can do basically anything magic can do!"

Remus rolled his eyes with a laugh. "Except fly — "

"Airplanes," said Sirius.

"Or make people tell the truth — "

"Lie-detectors."

"Or — " Remus cut himself off. "Well, I'm sure there's something, but I can't think of it."

Sirius grinned stupidly and took a seat on the couch, gesturing for Remus to follow. "Wanna watch cartoons? We can order a pizza!"

Remus smiled and looked around. Back at Hogwarts, he'd have never guessed he'd be living with his boyfriend after school in a nice apartment in a Muggle town. His eyes made their way back to the man in front of him and his smile grew wider. "Alright, Pads."

As he got comfortable on the couch once more, Sirius whispered in his ear, "Love you, Moony."

"I love you too, Sir."


	9. Harry Potter 9

**Chapter 10: Rendezvous With Riddle**

No one could know, of that she was certain. If anyone found out that one of the school's greatest pranksters had an artsy, bookworm side, it'd be the death of her reputation. It had taken months for her to build it — with the war raging around them, her pranks seemed to cheer people up — and now that she finally had it made, Margot Droope was not about to lose it.

World War II was affecting them. She could tell in the way that there were places to go in case of a bomb attack.

She was currently in the Astronomy Classroom at her school — a curious thing as she didn't see the importance of astronomy — and was getting ready to take photos. She was an orphan; the only other person who knew she was an orphan was Tom Riddle, her astronomy partner. In fact, it seemed as though they were partners in almost every class.

On their first day of school, Margot explored every inch of the space until she found the Astronomy Classroom. It was rarely used anymore, maybe once or twice a year, and Margot thought it was infinitely better than the orphanage, so she'd stayed. Getting Tom to not tell anyone she was still going to school was simple enough, even _he_ didn't know where she was sleeping.

It'd been six years since their first day at this school and he still hadn't found out. Being seventeen, Margot decided she wanted to finish high school with a smile.

So she began pranking.

As she lay on the floor of the balcony, her pillow resting under her head and her camera pointed at the stars, there was a quiet knock. She sat up quickly and turned towards the door to see Tom Riddle standing there, watching her.

She sighed as he looked at her expectantly. "Well," she said quietly, getting off the floor and waving him in, "this is where I live. You finally found me."

"It only took six years." His words were abrupt, and had Margot not noticed the slight glimmer in his eyes, she'd likely have thought he didn't care.

"You've been looking all this time?"

Tom bristled, as if frustrated with himself for being caught. "I suppose you could say I find you…interesting."

"Interesting? You sure know how to compliment a girl, Riddle." Margot turned her back to him and pointed her camera at the sky once more. Snapping a couple pictures, she brought the camera down from her eye to see Tom standing in front of her. "Is there a problem?"

"No." He turned away from her and looked through her stack of books on the floor next to her forgotten pillow. Margot picked it up before he could trip on it. "You have a book on the sky? _Frontiers of Astronomy_ by Fred Hoyle. I've never heard of this. What are you doing with it?"

Margot stood, looking at Tom's silhouette for a moment, before responding. "I'm trying to improve my photography skills."

"That's what you want to do with your life? Take pictures of the sky?"

"No, I-I want to take pictures in general. Of _life_ , I suppose." She set her camera down next to the discarded pillow and sighed. "Look, Riddle. I appreciate you not telling the orphanage about me living at school, I really do, but if all you're going to do is question me and my interests, then you should go."

"Alright," he said quietly, almost sounding reluctant to leave. He took a few steps towards the door and Margot immediately went and picked up the book he'd mentioned. To be fair, it _was_ _a bit_ ahead of their time. She sat down on the floor of the Astronomy Classroom, pulling on a jumper that laid over top her blanket, and began to read by the light of the moon.

"Margot…" She heard his voice behind her, but didn't turn back, as shocking as it was to hear him speak her first name. "The moon reminds me of you. So beautiful, so bright, and so far away. Someday, I hope you come closer."

She heard his footsteps echo as he walked out of the room, the door shutting quietly behind him. Only then did Margot look up from her book. "Oh, Tom…. What would I do without you?"


	10. Harry Potter 10

**Chapter 11: The Prank**

James Sirius Potter grinned at what they created. Picking it up, he inspected it closely. They'd been working on it for weeks. Albus Severus Potter leaned in from where he stood behind James to try to get a better look, but his older brother just walked over to the desk where his Transfiguration book laid.

It wasn't a textbook, Albus knew. He'd been there in Diagon Alley when James bought it, and he knew it was filled with far more advanced magic. More advanced than James even! He was going into his second year at Hogwarts and had been gallivanting around the house, speaking of the Hogwarts feasts he'd be eating in only a week's time. Albus and Lily Luna Potter, their younger sister, had to stay home, though.

"Go fetch Lily." James spoke quietly to Albus, as if he were afraid he was being watched. Albus took one last look at the horrible creation, almost feeling sick to his stomach, and turned to leave.

"Wait."

Albus tried to turn around warily, but James dragged him roughly into a separate room. "No, you're hurting me! No!"

"Oh, shut up! You're fine. Listen… You need to remember: Make sure the coast is clear before you get her. We can't have Mum and Dad thinking I'm being reckless with magic. Just stick to the plan and everything will be fine."

"Something is going to happen. I feel it! I can't get it out of my mind. And last time we tried—"

"We're not speaking of that incident!" James exclaimed, interrupting him. "Al, just make it happen. I'll be in the room waiting."

"Okay." Albus snuck out of the room and looked down the hallway for any sign of his parents. All was silent so he turned the other way and walked a few steps to his sister's room. He knocked.

"Lily?"

She stepped out of her room and looked up at him with a smile. "Yeah, Al?"

"James wants us in his room."

She looked thoughtful, then said, "No."

"Oh, come on, Lils! James said he wanted to show us his magic. Don't you want to see?" He persuaded, and Lily easily complied. Of the siblings, she looked most like their mother. But if she was anything like her in nature, he and James had their work cut out for them.

He just hoped the prank on their nine-year-old sister worked.

Leading Lily into the room, he quickly shut the door behind her and locked it from the outside. Seeing as she wasn't screaming and hitting the door, Albus assumed she hadn't noticed yet. He pressed his ear against the door and listened.

* * *

She saw it right away. It was the height of a tall desk lamp, and looked to be a misfigured doll, of sorts. Instantly, she knew it was a prank. James didn't even seem to be in the room!

Deciding not to yell at Albus to let her out, for it'd make her seem desperate and scared, she slowly approached the doll and inspected it closely. The figure had the head of a rabbit stuffed animal James had owned when he was younger, but it had hair made of bright orange yarn. Lily bravely leaned in closer and gasped in surprise. The rabbit's head rested on the shoulders of one of _her_ dolls!

There was a bolt in each side of its neck and Lily wanted to cry — her doll was ruined! Not only that, but it seemed to be magically merged to other toys. The abdomen was made mostly with a teddy bear, except one of the arms was a fork. Underneath the bear's belly was a rubber duck without the head, acting as the creature's legs.

Everything was still and silent for a moment till Lily spoke.

"A-Albus? What is this? Where's James?"

At the sound of her voice, the toy _moved_.

It bounced forward slowly, a dull thunk made with each hop. As it got used to the movement, however, it became a little faster. Lily scrambled backwards at the bloodthirsty look it regarded her with. What sort of prank was this? She turned her back on it and ran towards the door, hitting it with the palm of her hand.

"Don't let it come here. _Don't let it come here!_ "

She heard a triumphant laugh from across the room and saw James hidden behind the Quidditch supplies their Dad bought him. He grinned at her and stepped towards the creature that was still intent on getting to her. James exclaimed, "It's alive! It's ALIVE!"

Lily was backed against the door and couldn't move, for the prank was upon her. She shrunk down into a ball and held her knees in, while the mutant toy considered her cruelly. Tears streamed down her face in fear and she tried to cover up her sniffles, so James wouldn't see. The toy reached out its teddy-bear hand slowly and Lily's heart thudded in her chest. It reached out...

And began _tickling_ her.

Lily laughed. She knew it was a prank since she walked in the room, but when the creature started coming after her, she'd lost sight of what it truly was. Her eyes teared up for a different reason and slowly, the tickling stopped. She supposed she was still angry at James for ruining her doll, but he could always fix it for her.

He did have magic after all.


	11. Avengers 1

**AN: Hey everyone! Here's a little one shot about the Avengers staying at Sam's house in times of need. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or the plot really as I did this because of a tumblr post I saw, but I do own the character Lily (and the scene with Wanda and Vision - but not the characters)**

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us."

Sam remembered those words spoken almost a year ago. The war with S.H.I.E.L.D. was over now, seeing as Natasha leaked their secrets everywhere and, in effect, disbanded it. Sam honestly didn't know if he was annoyed or grateful. After all, S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't try to recruit him if it was gone.

There was a knock on the door that snapped him out of his thoughts. The only visitors Sam ever had was a year ago when Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff needed a place to crash. Ever since, it's been quiet.

Sam got up and opened the door to see someone he never would've expected. "Oh! Uh, hey man."

"Hey Birdie… So Pepper threw me out of my house — all of my houses, told FRIDAY to lock me out — and Rhodey's on vacation to Mexico."

Sam sighed, "alright, come on in." He moved aside to let Tony Stark in and immediately pulled out his phone. He dialed Steve's number and the Captain quickly picked up.

"Hey Sam! Anything the matter?"

"Tony Stark is in my house."

"What?"

"Said he has nowhere else to go… I wonder why he would choose to come here…" Sam trailed off to let Cap know he was onto him and Natasha.

"Well," Steve, to his credit, at least sounded a little guilty. "When Nat and I explained to everyone what happened, we may have mentioned staying at you house."

Sam hung up. _Oh well…_ _Hopefully this would be the last of it._

* * *

It was only two months later when he heard another knock. Maybe it was Steve wanting to apologize? Honestly, housing Stark hadn't been awful but he had been a little judgemental about how big the space was. Sam would just punch him whenever he got too pissy.

Sam opened the door only to see someone even more shocking than the billionaire.

"Steve has spoken much of you, Son of Wil. Do you wish to help sanction me during the battle against my brother?"

"Isn't he adopted?" But Sam let the God of Thunder in.

* * *

Sam didn't know if it was the next day, or if it just felt like it, but there was another tap on his door.

Sighing as if he knew what was to come, Sam opened the door and didn't even look at the person standing outside. "Come on in."

The man walked in, surprised that he hadn't needed to explain himself. It was probably better that way. He turned to look at Sam who was hitting his head against the wall. He cleared his throat and Sam stopped.

"Oh, did you need me, or just my house?"

"So…" He chose to ignore the snarkiness in Sam's comment. "Show an archer these wings I've heard so much about."

"Yeah," Sam said hesitantly. "Sure."

* * *

The next visitor Sam had knocked down his door altogether. The visitor stepped inside, picked up the door and placed it back into its frame.

When Sam said he'd help out Steve and Nat, he didn't sign up for _this_.

"How can I help you big guy," Sam said, mentally cursing Steve and Natasha in the depths of his soul. They just _had_ to tell the other Avengers he gave up his house for them for a day or two…

He looked back at his visitor when he realized he still hadn't spoken.

"HULK. HUNGRY."

And that was that.

* * *

The next person had just walked _through_ his door, which he'd repaired shortly after the Hulk left.

"Oh, sorry. Wanda told me I'm not supposed to do that." He opened Sam's door from the inside and gestured two people inside. Two girls.

"Yes well…" Sam trailed off because he didn't know what to say. "I'm Sam."

"Yes, I remember you. The bird-man. We fought together in the airport," one of the girls, Wanda if he remembered correctly, said. He could hear her accent now.

"Bird-man?" The other girl asked, a smirk on her face. Sam didn't recognize her at all. "Surely that's not his Avengers name?"

She was pretty in a simple way, not a supermodel or anything but naturally pretty. She looked to Vision who just said, "we never got acquainted enough for me to learn his name."

"My _name_ is Sam Wilson, but when I wear the wings I'm the Falcon."

"Interesting…" The girl said. "I'm Agent Lily Sharpe by the way. Not an Avenger… Yet, that is. I was training with these two when someone attacked headquarters. We were the only ones there and we locked up all the guys that attacked, but it's not safe there."

"So you're wondering if you can stay here, Agent?" Sam smiled a little as the girl told the story.

"Steve did say you have a great sense of hospitality."

"Sorry for walking through your door." Vision said before Sam could respond. "I'm working on it."

Sam looked at Lily again. "Sure you guys can stay, but on one condition."

"And what would that be?" Wanda narrowed her eyes.

"You," he said, pointing to Lily, "have to go on a date with me when you're out of danger."

"Only if you join the Avengers again."

* * *

When she came, she knocked on his door. He'd been at the second Avengers base for a couple months, training with Steve and Clint and just a week ago came back to live at home. They said if they needed him, they'd call. In all reality though, he figured they'd knock.

That's why when he opened the door and saw Lily in a spring dress, he was surprised to say the least. She shot him a smile before sidestepping him and walking into his house. "Ready for that date?"

For once, Sam wasn't mentally cursing Steve out for spreading the word about staying at his house. For once, he was thanking him.


End file.
